Aluminum-based alloys, for example alloys that belong to the 2xxx series, which contain primarily aluminum and copper, alloys that belong to the 3xxx series, which contain primarily aluminum and manganese, alloys that belong to the 4xxx series, which contain primarily aluminum and silicon, alloys that belong to the 5xxx series, which contain primarily aluminum and magnesium, alloys that belong to the 6xxx series, which contain primarily aluminum, magnesium, and silicon, and alloys that belong to the 7xxx series, which are complex alloys that contain primarily aluminum, zinc, copper, and magnesium, are used extensively in the aerospace industry and the automotive industry due to their high tensile strength and good ductility. One of the biggest problems in the casting of these alloys has been their high coherency temperature and their tendency to form hot tears during solidification. Hot tears are brittle interdendritic fractures that initiate during solidification of castings. Alloys with larger solidification ranges, and alloys that solidify into structures where the primary aluminum phase is predominantly dendritic, as well as alloys that solidify with large as-cast grain size are more prone to hot tearing than others. Accordingly, many aluminum-based alloys that belong to these systems are termed wrought aluminum alloys. Wrought alloys are worked, i.e., they are extruded, forged, etc., subsequent to casting. This provides for enhanced properties induced by the mechanical hot working. In contrast to casting alloys, which must contain specific elements that improve their casting characteristics, wrought alloys do not suffer from this constraint and are designed primarily for enhanced properties. There is a need to provide a method that allows casting of aluminum-based alloys that are not composition-restricted. Specifically, there is a need to provide a method that allows easy casting of aluminum-based wrought alloys into components that have microstructures that do not result in hot tears and have desirable mechanical properties including high strength and good ductility.